


Kneepads or Leggings?

by Bokuaka_Iwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi thirsting after Bokutos's godamn thighs, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Bokuto's kneepads - Freeform, Gambling, Getting Together, Kneepads or leggings, M/M, canonverse, some minor not really pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuaka_Iwaoi/pseuds/Bokuaka_Iwaoi
Summary: Kneepads or leggings?Kneepads or leggings?!KNEEPADS OR LEGGINGS?!Or,Akaashi suffering because wtf is the contraption Bokuto Koutarou calls kneepads.





	

The first time Akaashi met the Hurricane of Life TM known as Bokuto Koutarou, the thing that disturbed him most wasn’t the wild mood swings that rendered the younger teen clueless at first, but the kneepads that went up and disappeared under his shorts. Kneepads or leggings?

The raven shrugged and bowed to the team, trying to ignore the question burning in his mind. 

 

“Hey hey hey! Akaashi!” And there was Bokuto, practically pouncing on his kouhai. His smile threatened to split open his face. Ever since Akaashi had out-setted the current third year setter during a practice match, he was now the starting setter. “Good job!”

Now warming up to Bokuto, mood swings and all, Akaashi smiled slightly and nodded, accepting the compliment. “You did very well too, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto puffs his chest out, basking in the rare praise from Akaashi. “I did, didn’t I?” He then proceeded to run off to the other members of the team, displaying his black kneepad/leggings. 

Akaashi still had no idea what they were. Kneepads or leggings?

 

Bokuto always changed really fast, and what’s more, he did it in the shower. Akaashi had no way of knowing what they were by watching him change (no, Akaashi wasn’t a pervert he just had to know what he had to know). He was left staring at the offending kneepads that did not make his thighs look amazing as Bokuto disappeared into the showers. 

He however, did not notice his teammates nudging each other and watching Akaashi stare at Bokuto’s legs, far too preoccupied with the question burning in his mind. Kneepads or leggings?

 

Time passed and the third years graduated, leaving Bokuto as the captain (surprisingly). Akaashi was still confused as to whether the contraption that covered the most of his senpai’s legs were kneepads of leggings. Did they end just really ridiculously high up? He didn’t know. Why did Bokuto even wear them?

He still didn’t know. Kneepads or leggings?

 

His second year came by in the form of “HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI DID YOU HEAR I’M CAPTAIN AND THE ACE NOW!” and the question of kneepads or leggings? Still burning in his mind. This time though, he didn’t care anymore. Well, he tried not to. The question was still burning in his mind when the practice ended with the usual private practice between him and Bokuto, spending more time staring at his ace’s legs than he should have. 

This has gone too far. It was time to take things into his own hands. 

 

After Akaashi realized how late it was getting, he ended the practice with his usual “That’s enough for today, Bokuto-san.”

As if following a script, Bokuto put on his pouty face and said what he said every time after his kouhai told him it was too late to continue practicing. Lots of “No it’s still too early AakAash!”’s and sighed responses from the younger teen later, they both hit the locker room. 

Akaashi realized he was still staring quite obviously staring at the owlish man’s legs, and made a split-second decision, pushing him up against the lockers and trapping him there with his left arm. He could feel the too-fast pumping of his heart in his chest, the flush in his cheeks at the rather intimate position they were in, but he had a mission and he planned to see it through to the end, no matter how embarrassed he was. 

Akaashi’s right hand made it’s way up Bokuto’s well-muscled thigh, pushing up his practice shorts slowly, as to not miss the patch of skin that would mean they were kneepads and not leggings. He heard an intake of breath from the man currently pinned against the locker and felt his er, nether regions twitch in response but again, he had a mission to complete. 

And there was the sacred treasure; a small slice of exposed skin that was surprisingly pale compared to the rest of his skin tone. He didn’t care that he was quite actually pinning his senpai against the lockers, he didn’t care about the flush rising in his cheeks of the prickling feeling in his neck. He just cared that a) they were kneepads!!!!!! and b) at some point in some time or another Bokuto’s lips had pressed up against his, tentative and soft. The captain was still pinned against the lockers by Akaashi’s left arm, an arm that was was steadily making its way up his chest and onto his face, long tapered fingers gently touching and then caressing his face, the other arm still not leaving its place on Bokuto’s thigh and in fact going higher. 

The movement of their lips together would’ve been described as perfect had Akaashi found it in himself to break the kiss, but that would have to wait for later. Bokuto’s kept on trying to pull into a smile though, something Akaashi found endearing and-

Wait. There was a sound. 

Nope this was not happening. 

And there was Komi and Sarukui’s faces looking at them with wide eyes. 

Shit. 

Bokuto noticed the sudden stiffness of Akaashi’s mouth and looked up, and right at his teammates who had just caught their captain and vice-captain making out in the locker rooms after they were supposed to have gone back and holy crap this was not a good situation to be in right now. The two of them looked like deers caught in headlights.

“I told you he’d check.”

“Come on!”

“You now owe me a thousand yen!”

“And Konoha owes-”

Akaashi could be very scary when he was angry. This is something you do not want to experience firsthand, learned Komi and Sarukui, nursing their new bruises and the former’s bloody nose. 

“I hate your kneepads, Bokuto-san.”

“No, you love them!”

Akaashi relented with a sigh and a kiss to his ace’s cheek. 

"Whatever you say, Bokuto-san."

He was still happy though. He had finally figured out the answer to the question he had spent so long pondering.

Kneepads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed


End file.
